Love Is Endless
by Solo Cruise
Summary: Real world AU. Vanellope is going on a field trip with a group of students from school. From receiving an anonymous phone call saying that someone likes her, there is something that Vanellope will eventually find out from a person that she didn't like. Will she take the bonding personally. Taffyta x Vanellope story. Rated T for Language, And some suggested themes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first VanillaTaffy story, as I'm kinda new to this, so I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and without further ado, please enjoy while reading.**

* * *

It was an average typical day for Vanellope Von Schweetz, as she woke up from her sleep at 6:30am in the morning. Her father named Ralph called out to her while she was half awake.

"Come on Vanellope, your going to be late for school" Ralph said over her room door. "I'm coming dad" Vanellope said as she got ready. She placed her usaual clothing which consisted of a mint green hoodie, and a double layered brown skirt, along with green white and purple leggings, with small shoes she wore all the time.

Vanellope went into the bathroom and fixed her hair, she made her signature ponytail and wrapped it around with her red lace. She brushed her teeth and quickly went downstairs.

She got to the livingroom where she saw her dad sitting in his comfy chair. "Good morning dad" Vanellope said. "Good morning" Ralph said as he smiled. "Your breakfast is on the table". "Thanks dad" Vanellope said as she went to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

She took a bite of her breakfast then she started to think about something that she didn't wanted to mention to Ralph.

"Nobody appreciates you, your just a stuck up lesbian, no one will ever like you" the voice ecoed in Vanellope's mind. Ralph came in the kitchen and noticed her daughter acting very strange. "Uh honey are you alright" Ralph said while worried as she snapped out of her trance.

"Uh what, what, oh sorry dad, I'm ok" she said as she got up from the kitchen table. "You didn't even finish that much of your breakfast" he said while even more worried. "Don't worry about me dad, I'm fine, I just got a lot of things on my mind right now" Vanellope said.

"You're not an adult honey, your 17" Ralph said as he started to smirk a bit. "What's the point dad, I'm going to be an adult soon anyways" she said while lauging a bit, she then grabbed her book bag and went straight to the door. "Have a nice day at school" Ralph said nicely. "Thanks dad" Vanellope said as she stepped out the door.

She was outside of her home and she started walking to her school called Grant Mountain High School, she usually walked with her only friend who lived across the street from her house. "Hey Van, wait for me" Candolia said. Vanellope's friend was Candolia Crawland, but Vanellope called her by her nickname Candlehead.

"Hi Candlehead, how was your weekend" Vanellope said nicely. "Oh my weekend was a ok, thank you for asking" she said. "Mine was just the same old weekend, me dozing off" Vanellope laughed. "It seems like we started senior year months ago, and now we're in the month of April" Candlehead said.

"I know that by now, but we only have two months at least" Vanellope said. "Well I don't know about you, but every class that I have I aced in an instant" Candlehead said. "Same here, it's because my dad expects me to do great in every class" Vanellope said.

"Well look at it this way, we're very fortunate to have good grades, while some of the bad kids have worse grades that you can imagine" Candlehead said. "I agree with you on that one" Vanellope said. They kept the conversation going while walking to school.

(15 minutes later)

They were at Grant Mountain High School after a long walk from their houses. "Looks like this is going to be a slow day, after all it's monday" Vanellope said. "I here ya, and mondays are the days that lots of quizes are going to be administered" Candlehead said.

"At least quizes are not on fridays, sometimes" Vanellope said with relief. "You're telling me" Candlehead said as they both walked in the school. They got in the school and were walking to their lockers. While walking, Vanellope and Candlehead tripped all of a sudden by two people their age.

"Taffyta will you stop doing that, it's starting to get annoying" Vanellope said as she got up from the floor. "And Jubileena, will you stop doing that to me as well" Candlehead said as she got up from the floor. "Oh I'm sorry, I don't speak lesbian" Taffyta scoffed out in anger.

"I just follow Taffyta's lead, so ha, ha" Jubileena said as she stuck out her tongue at Candlehead. "You cherry scented snot nose wanna be" Candlehead said. "What did you say" Jubileena said as she got in her face. "Nothing, nothing" Candlehead said as she backed away.

"Just leave us alone" Vanellope said. "Fine, come on Jube, let's leave these gals alone, see you around lesbian" Taffyta said to Vanellope before walking away. "See you around Candlestick for a ditz" Jubileena said as Candlehead was getting angry. "I'm not a ditz, well sometimes, and I'll have you know that I get every A in every class unlike you, you cherry scented". "I think that's enough on the comments for right now" Vanellope said as she calmed down her upset friend.

"Thanks Vanellope, I woundn't know what I would do without you" Candlehead said. "What are friends for" Vanellope said. "Those popular girls always get the best of us" Candlehead said. "Especially Taffyta, she's been picking on me since freshman year, and I'm already getting tired of her calling me lesbian all the time" Vanellope said.

"I know, and Jubileena's been picking on me since freshman year as well, I just don't know why" Candlehead said. "It's a mystery" Vanellope said as she heard the bell ring.

"Well it's time to get to first period" Vanellope said as she placed her book bag in her locker, Candlehead did the same. They both grabbed their text books and went to English Class.

They got to English class and sat down in their usual seats. Vanellope sat all the way in the front. While Candehead sat in the back seat where Vanellope was. "I wonder what test we're having today" Candlehead said. "Please let it be Hamlet, please let it be Hamlet" Vanellope said as their English teacher Mrs. Wright wrote down on the board.

"Ok class, today's test is going to be about Hamlet" she said. "YES" Vanellope whispered as she got out her pencil. "This is going to be cake" Candlehead said as she got out her pencil as well. Vanellope then felt something that hit her head.

"A note, I wonder who's note could that be" Vanellope said as she opened the note. "Vanellope you're a freak of nature, why don't you just run away with your own kind, signed Taffyta". Vanellope crumbled the note and threw it in the nearby trash can.

"Screw you Taffyta Muttonfudge" Vanellope whispered in anger. Mrs. Wright started passing out the test. "This is going to be so easy" Vanellope said. "What you said" Candlehead whispered to Vanellope.

(Many periods later)

Vanellope and Candlehead were at the lunch room and were waiting in line to get their lunches.

"Wow, that test was so easy" Candlehead said. "Uh Candlehead, you've been saying that for at least 4 hours already" Vanellope giggled. "Oh sorry, I just get over excited".

"Well It's alright" Vanellope said. They got their lunch and sat down at an empty table. Then out of no where, Taffyta came up to Vanellope. "Hello lesbian, how are you" Taffyta said in anger. "Just shut up Taffyta, and will you stop calling me lesbian" Vanellope said in anger.

"You're a lesbian, I'm suppose to call you that, what else would I have to call you by" Taffyta said. "Will you just leave her the heck alone, what's wrong with you Taffyta" Candlehead said as Jubileena approached her with an angry look on her face. "Now Candlehead, I know you didn't mean to insult my friend" Jubileena said.

"I meant it, now go on and do your cheerleader stuff" Candlehead said. "It's cheerleading practice you ditz" Taffyta said. "Leave her alone, and leave me alone" Vanellope yelled out getting all the fellow students in the cafeteria to get quiet all of a sudden.

"Come on Jube, let's leave these hoes alone" Taffyta said. "Excuse me" Vanellope said as she stormed up into Taffyta's face. "No one calls us hoes you little bitch" Vanellope said in anger. "What she said you bitch" Candlehead said as she got up in Jubileena's face.

"You going to do something" Taffyta said to Vanellope. "What she said" Jubileena said to Candlehead. "No" Vanellope and Candlehead said in defeat. "Good, see you around hoes" Taffyta said. "What she, aw well, see you around hoes" Jubileena said as she and Taffyta walked away to sit at another table.

"That was a close one, for a second I thought I was going to have a fight with Taffyta" Vanellope said. "I thought the same thing was going to happen as well with Jubileena" Candlehead said in relief. "Well let's get back to eating our lunch" Vanellope said. They both started to eat their lunch.

(Period 8)

Alrighty class, before we get started on our daily chorus rehearsals, I just have one announcement to say" Mrs. Daniels said. "All chorus members are going to spend a week in Disney World for a very special concert that we'll be performing for at least a week. "What would that concert be about" Candlehead said.

"It's to represent our school, I called Disney last month and they agreed for me to bring the choir to sing songs to bring in more customers" Mrs. Daniels said. "And another thing, we'll be staying in hotel rooms that are 40 miles away from Disney Land, since certain budget cuts happened, the school can't afford to pay for hotel rooms in Disney Land itself" Mrs. Daniels said as she started handing out permission slips.

"Alright students, in order to go on this trip, you need to have you're parents sign the permission slip, and you need to bring the fee of $100, plus extra money if you want to spend, and we will be leaving at 9:00am" Mrs. Daniels said. "And another thing, you will be partnering up with a classmate to share a hotel room with" Mrs. Daniels said.

"This should be a very exciting trip, I can't belive we're all going to go to Disney World in Florida" Candlehead exclaimed. "We live in San Francisco, I bet we're going to have to go by plane to get all the way over there" Vanellope said. "What you said Van" Candlehead said.

(Walking Back Home)

"I'm so excited to go on this field trip, aren't you" Candlehead said. "I'm excited, I really hope that I don't get partnered up with Taffyta" Vanellope said. "I really hope I don't get partnered up with Jubileena, but let's not jinx it just to be safe" Candlehead said.

Vanellope then heard her phone vibrate. "I wonder who's calling me" she said as she picked up her phone. "Hello is this Vanellope" the unknown caller said. "Yes this is her" Vanellope said. "I just wanted to know that I think you're cute, and that I might be following you around a lot, until then, see you around cutie" the caller said before hanging up.

"Weird, someone just called me, and said I was cute, and a cutie" Vanellope said. "I wonder who could have been calling you" Candlehead said. "I don't know, but the heck with it, let's just go home already" Vanellope said.

Vanellope and Candlehead started walking back to their houses until Taffyta and Jubileena were following them. "What do you bitches want now" Vanellope said in anger. "Oh nothing, we just wanted to pick on you" Taffyta said.

"Why don't you guys take a hike or jump in a lake, or something" Candlehead said. "Yeah, hit the road you jack asses" Vanellope said while angerier than ever. "Take that back" Taffyta said. "Or what" Vanellope said.

"Or this will happen" Taffyta said as she took the necklace that her dad gave her. "Hey give it back, that was a gift from my dad" Vanellope said. "I'm not giving this back until you take back what you said" Taffyta said. "Fine I take it back, now can you please give that back to me" Vanellope said as Taffyta threw the necklace back at Vanellope.

"Come on Jube, let's leave these saps alone" Taffyta said as she and Jubileena started walking away. "JERKS" Candlehead yelled out in anger. "Glad that's over, let's just go home" Vanellope said as she and Candlehead started walking to their homes.

After a 15 minute walk, Vanellope and Candlehead got to their homes. "See you later Candlehead" Vanellope said. "See you later" Candlehead said as she walked across the street into her house.

Vanellope then walked in her home and went to the livingroom. "Hey dad, how was work" Vanellope said. "Not to much of a burden for me, I got to bulldoze an old building" Ralph said. "Sounds like a lot of wrecking dad" Vanellope giggled. "I'll say, how was school" Ralph said nicely.

"It was the same, only Monday went by slow" Vanellope said as she got out the permission slip. She then gave the permission slip to him. "What's this" Ralph said while examining the slip. "Oh it's a little field trip that we're going too" Vanellope said.

"You're spending one week in disney land" Ralph said. "Sure am, and I need $100 for the fee by the way, and a little extra incase I want to spend" Vanellope said. "You're grades have been perfect, so I'll consider giving you the money that you need" Ralph said.

"Oh thank you dad, thank you" Vanellope said as she kissed his right cheek. "If you need me I'll be packing" Vanellope said. "Ok" Ralph said as he signed the permission slip.

Vanellope went up to her room and started packing some clothing in her luggage. After packing her clothing, she started to call Candlehead on her phone.

"Hey Candlehead, how are you" she said. "Oh I'm fine, my mom is signing the permission slip, and she's giving me $200. One for the fee, and one for my spending" she said over the phone.

"Well ok, I will see you tomorrow Candlehead" Vanellope said. "See you tomorrow" Candlehead said as she hung up the phone.

"Tomorrow is going to be a great day, I hope" Vanellope said as she turned on the tv in her room.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review, fave, or whatever you want to do.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Field Trip

**Chapter 2 is updated, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The very next day, it was morning and Vanellope woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing at 6:50am. "Hurry up Vanellope, your going to be late for your field trip" Ralph said to his daughter while knocking on her room door.

"Coming dad, just a minute" Vanellope said as she got ready. She brushed her teeth and she grabbed her small luggage full of clothing and went down to the livingroom. She got to the livingroom and saw her dad sitting on his comfy chair. "Good morning dad" she said nicely as she was wide awake.

"Good morning, I see you had a great sleep last night" Ralph said. "I sure did" Vanellope said with a smile. "And I see you packed as well". "Glad you noticed" Vanellope said. "Breakfast is on the table for you in the kitchen" Ralph said. "Thanks" she said as she was going to the kitchen.

"I better hurry up, it's 7:05 already and I have to get to school by 9:00pm" Vanellope said as she was eating her oatmeal at a fast pace. After a few minutes Vanellope finished her breakfast and went back to the livingroom. "Dad did you fill out that permission slip, and do you have the $100 dollars as well" Vanellope said with a smile.

"Yes I have the slip and here's $200, the $100 is for the fee, while the other is for your spending, but don't spend too much of it" Ralph said to his daughter in a serious look. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" Vanellope said while heading out the door of her home.

"Be safe Vanellope, I love you" Ralph said. "Love you too dad, see you in a week" Vanellope said as she skipped out the door with her luggage. "Hope she's safe" Ralph said as he got back to reading his newspaper.

Vanellope was walking down the street until she noticed Candlehead walking towards her with her luggage. "Oh hi Candlehead, how are you doing" Vanellope said as Candlehead was walking with her. "I'm doing fine, same old morning as usual, did you get your permission slip signed, and do you got the fee" Candlehead said.

"I got the money and the slip signed , and I presume you got it signed as well, including the fee" Vanellope said. "Yes I have" Candlehead said while smiling.

"I wonder what we're going to do first when we get to Florida" Candlehead said with wonder. "I think we're going to get settled into our hotel rooms" Vanellope said. "You may be right about that, and I just wonder who are partners are going to be to share a room with" Candlehead said.

"I don't know about you, but I hope it's someone nice" Vanellope said. "I agree with you on that statement" Candlehead said.

After 15 minutes of walking, they made it to there school. "I'm guessing we're the only one's that are early" Vanellope said while looking around. "That's correct, you two are early" Mrs. Daniels said with a smile. "Where's everybody else" Vanellope said.

"Oh there on their way". In the mean time you two can come with me to the gym" Mrs. Daniels said nicely. "Ok" they both said at the same time. They started following Mrs. Daniels to the gym.

They got to the gym and sat down on the bleachers. "Now what" Candlehead said. "Now we wait for everyone else to get here" Mrs. Daniels said while laughing a bit. "It's only 7:45, but I can wait" Vanellope said as she got out her earbuds. "What music you listening too" Candlehead said.

"Trust me, you don't want to know" Vanellope said while laughing as she turned the volume up.

As time went by, it was 8:50am, and the other chorus students arrived, out of all of them was Taffyta. "Oh great, the princess of pomp pomps is on her way" Vanellope said. "The other one is coming as well" Candlehead said refering to Jubileena.

"Sup freaks" Taffyta smirked. "Sup hoes" Vanellope said with a smirk as well. "Listen to me, stay out of my face during this trip, or else" Taffyta said. "I will gladly stay out of your face anyways you nasty little son of a". "Alright students, it's time to head on the buses" Mrs. Daniels said as she went out the gym doors. Then all the other students, mostly girls, started to follow them to the bus.

They all were outside of the school as a big charter bus was in their sights. Mrs. Daniels started to stand at the right side of the bus doors. "Alright students before we get on the bus, I need your permission slips and the fee please" she said nicely.

One by one, every student gave their permission slips along with the fee and went on the bus. Vanellope and Candlehead gave their slips and fee to Mrs. Daniels and went on the bus as well. "Where do you want to sit" Vanellope said. "Let's just sit in the front somewhere" Candlehead said as they were finding a seat.

Vanellope and Candlehead found a front seat in the 5th row of the charter bus, then Mrs. Daniels whistled to get everyones attention. "Ok students, settle down" she said as all the students including Vanellope and Candlehead were quiet.

"Ok, now that I got all of your attention, I just want to say that this field trip is to represent our school and the chorus, so I expect you to be on your best behaviors, and so that's all I have to say about that, let's roll" Mrs. Daniels said as the driver closed the bus doors.

"Oh and there is another thing, we're going to be going by plane so we should be at the airport in 2 hours" Mrs. Daniels announced as she sat back down in her seat. "Well this is going to be a long two hours, what do you want to do" Candlehead said.

"How about we bother you two" Taffyta said. "Shut up Taffyta, nobody was talking to you" Vanellope said with pride. "Hey nobody talks to my friend that way" Jubileena said. "Excuse me you cherry scented bitch, nobody talks to my friend like that" Candlehead said with anger.

"Come on Jube, let's pick on these gals later on" Taffyta said as she placed her earbuds on. "I'm with you on that one" Jubileena said.

"Glad that's over" Vanellope said. "Same here, let's just get through this trip" Candlehead said as she fell asleep.

(Two hours later)

"Candlehead, wake up, we're at the airport" Vanellope said while poking Candlehead's arms. "Oh what, what, did I doze off" Candlehead said as she was fully awake. "You sure did, we're at the airport" Vanellope said. "That fast". "Well you were asleep for two hours already" Vanellope said as she got up from her seat, Candlehead did the same.

"Ok students, before we get off the bus, I want you all to follow me to the ticket purchasing station" Mrs. Daniels said as she got off the bus, the rest of them followed as well.

After they all got off the bus, they all were in the airport. "Wow, this place is huge" Candlehead said. "Moron, off course it's huge" Jubileena smirked. "Shut up" Candlehead said. "Ok students, let me get your tickets, just wait here and I'll be right back" Mrs. Daniels said as she went to the ticket purchasing station.

"Vanellope one more thing, I hope you have a horrible time on this trip" Taffyta said. "Same for you" Vanellope said as she fumed with anger. "Calm down Van, she's just trying to pick a fight with you" Candlehead said. "Let her fight her own fights" Jubileena said.

"You stay out of this cherry scent" Candlehead said. "Bring it on then" Jubileena said as she placed her fists up in the air. "I'm not fighting you" Candlehead said. "Taffyta, just leave us alone" Vanellope said. "Fine" Taffyta said as she walked away. "Alright" Jubileena said as she walked away with Taffyta.

"Snot nose cheerleaders" Candlehead said in anger. "Ok then, it's over with" Vanellope said. "Glad it is" Candlehead said as she calmed down.

After a few minutes, Mrs. Daniels came back with the tickets. "Alright class, here's your plane tickets" Mrs. Daniels said as she handed each and everyone of them their tickets. "Don't lose these, because we're going to be on the plane in an hour, so if anybody needs to use the bathroom, I suggest you use it now" Mrs. Daniels said.

"Thought you would never say that" Candlehead said as she ran to the bathroom. "I have to go too" Vanellope said as she went to the bathroom. They both arrived in the bathroom, then out of no where, Vanellope's phone started to vibrate.

"Hello, who's this" Vanellope said. "I can see you everywhere, and to me your beautiful, and then again, I will be following you my love" the caller said while hanging up the phone. "I must be dreaming or something" Vanellope said as she went into a toilet stall.

A few mintues passed and Vanellope and Candlehead were done using the bathroom. "Uh what a relief" Candlehead said. "I'll say" Vanellope said as she went back to sit down with the other students. "Sorry Vanellope, this seat's taken" Taffyta said. "Seat's taken as well" Jubileena said.

"Oh I see how it is" Vanellope shrugged. "Get out of our site" Taffyta said. "Why don't you two just take a hike from our seats" Vanellope said. "Sorry I don't speak freaking lesbian" Taffyta said. "For the last time Taffyta, will you please stop saying that, it's getting annoying" Vanellope said in anger as she clenched her fist.

"Hey you two, why don't you take our seats" Snowanna said as she and Minty got up from their seats. "Thanks you two" Candlehead said as she sat down. "Unlike some people, these two are most certainly nice" Vanellope said. "You're telling me" Candlehead said while sticking her tongue out at Taffyta and Jubileena.

"Freaks" they both said to Vanellope and Candlehead. "Back at you" Vanellope said.

After an hour, Vanellope and Candlehead along with Mrs. Daniels and the others were heading to the plane. They handed their tickets and went through the gate connecting them to the plane.

They all got on the plane. "Whoa, I haven't been on an airplane for 6 years" Candlehead said while placing her luggage in the covers above. "That's good to know" Jubileena said with a laugh. "Mind your own business" Candlehead said with anger.

Vanellope and Candlehead sat together. Vanellope was sitting close to the window because Candlehead was afraid of heights. Then all of a sudden, a piece of paper landed on Vanellope's lap. She opened it and she read it. "Have a horrible plane ride you lesbian" the note said.

"That's the last straw Taffyta Muttonfudge, if you don't stop, I'm going to ring your little neck" Vanellope said with anger. "Make me stop then" Taffyta said. "Never mind" Vanellope said as she calmed down from her rage. "Just ignore her" Candlehead said as a note came on her lap.

She opened the note and she read it. "Have a nice plane ride you stupid ditz". "Jubileena, you are so going to pay for that comment" Candlehead said as she clenched the paper. "Sorry, I don't speak ditz" Jubileena said as she started to laugh a bit.

"Why you little sorry ass". "Candlehead, just ignore her" Vanellope said as Candlehead started calming down. "Ok" Candlehead said in defeat as she sat back down on her seat.

After a few minutes, the plane took off. "This is going to be one long ride to Florida" Vanellope said as she placed her earbuds on. "What you said, I'll be sleeping again if you need me" Candlehead said as she quickly fell asleep.

(5 hours later)

"Candlehead wake up, we're in Orlando, Florida" Vanellope said while poking Candlehead on her shoulder. "Thanks for waking me up Van" she said as she got up.

Vanellope and Candlehead got their luggage out of the covers. "Ok students, follow me to the next charter bus" Mrs. Daniels said as she got off the plane. The others started following Mrs. Daniels as well.

They all got off the plane to see a sign that a driver was holding. It said "Mrs. Daniels". "Oh that's me, along with my students as well" she said to the driver as well. "Follow me to the bus" the driver said.

They all got on the bus and sat in their seats. Vanellope and Candlehead sat together again. "Ok students, before we leave, I need to assign you your partners to share a hotel room with" Mrs. Daniels said as she got out note cards.

"Ok, Snowanna and Minty you two are going to be partnered up" she said as Snowanna and Minty high fived each another. "Adorbeezle and Crumbelina you two are partners". "Candlehead and Jubileena you two are partners". "WHAT" they both said at the same time. Then Candlehead was in rage while Jubileena was looking at her in a mad face as well.

"And last, Vanellope and Taffyta you two will he partners" Mrs. Daniels said. "Ok then, switch your seats everyone" she said. "I wish we would've been partners" Candlehead said. "I'll see you around Candlehead" Vanellope said nicely. "Same here" Candlehead said.

Then Vanellope approached Taffyta. "Why do I have to sit with you" Taffyta said. "Hey don't be like that, I didn't want for this to happen too" Vanellope said as she sat next to Taffyta. "Whatever, just don't speak to me" Taffyta said. "Fine by me" Vanellope said.

"Why me" Candlehead said as she sat next to Jubileena. "I didn't asked to be partners so quit whining" Jubileena said. "Watch your mouth, I didn't want to be partners with you in the first place" Candlehead said with anger.

The bus started and it drove away from the airport. "Out of all the people in this world, why do I have to be partners with you" Vanellope said in digust. "I said not to talk to me" Taffyta said in anger. "I wasn't talking to you, you idiot" Vanellope angrily said. "Just shut up". "Make me" Vanellope said.

(1 hour later)

The bus finally arrived at the hotel. "Ok students, here's your hotel passes, but to remind you all, these passes are a privilege, if you lose them, you will have to pay for them" Mrs. Daniels said as she handed each and every pass to them. Taffyta grabbed the pass before Vanellope could.

"Ok then, follow me" she said as she went off the bus. "Let's go" Vanellope said to herself as she went out of the bus.

They all got off the bus and went into the hotel. "Ok, your hotel rooms are just down this hallway here, mine is here. You all could get settled in because tomorrow we're heading to Disney World, see you all later" Mrs. Daniels said as she went into her hotel room.

"Well, see you later Candlehead" Vanellope said nicely. "See you later Van" Candlehead said as she and Jubileena went inside their hotel room. "This can't get any worse" Vanellope said as Taffyta slid the card on the scanner and the door automatically unlocked.

Vanellope and Taffyta got into the hotel room. "Wow this is amazing". "Will you shut up" Taffyta said. "Hey you're not the boss of me" Vanellope said. "I believe that makes me the boss of you" Taffyta said. "Listen to me, I don't know how your parents raised you, but it would be more useful to use some manners, and with your manners, your not being friendly" Vanellope spat out in anger.

"Why I oughta". "Oughta what, ring my little neck, I don't think so" Vanellope said while laughing. "Just follow my rules" Taffyta declared. "I don't have to follow your stupid rules you bitch, now if we're going to get through this, let's not argue" Vanellope said.

"Don't call me a bitch you lesbian" Taffyta said as she pushed Vanellope to the floor. "Don't call me a lesbian, just because I like girls doesn't mean that you have to pick on me" Vanellope said as she got up and brushed the dust off her clothing.

"Just don't talk to me" Taffyta said as she turned her head away and sat down on the bed. "Fine by me" Vanellope said as she went into the bathroom.

(Night Time)

Vanellope was in her pajama's as she got out of the bathroom. "Look who decided to come out" Taffyta said. Vanellope ignored the comment that Taffyta said. "Whoa, you look sexy" Taffyta whispered.

"What was that" Vanellope said. "Oh nothing, just finish up, I want to go to bed already" Taffyta said. "Snotty cheerleaders these days" Vanellope said. "I heard that". "Whatever" Vanellope said while annoyed as she got on the bed. "Leave me pleanty of space while I'm sleeping, do you here me" Taffyta said. "This isn't your bed, so don't you be hogging it all for yourself" Vanellope said as she pushed Taffyta off the bed.

"I beg to differ, and I won't be hogging it" Taffyta said as she pushed Vanellope off the bed as well. "Look I need sleep, and you need sleep, so let's stop fighting and get to sleep" Vanellope said. "Fine" Taffyta said as she got under the covers. "I hope I don't hear you snore" she said as she started to laugh a bit.

"Oh ha, ha, make fun of me, now can we please go to sleep" Vanellope said. "Whatever" Taffyta said. "And can you try to be nice this time" Vanellope said. "No I won't try to be nice, don't question me" Taffyta said in irritation as she was madder than ever.

"Let's just shut up and go to bed already" Vanellope said as she got on the bed and covered herself with the blanket. "Sweet dreams, not" Taffyta laughed out. "Very funny" Vanellope said as she turned off her side light. Taffyta did the same.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is finished, I don't have anymore to say but, hope you enjoyed it, and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Day

**Here's chapter 3, hope you like it.**

* * *

Taffyta woke up to the sound of door knocks banging on their hotel room doors. "Taffyta wake up and get yourself and Vanellope ready, we have to be at Disney World by 9:00am" Jubileena yelled over the door as Tafftya was wide awake.

"We're getting ready now" Taffyta said. Then she noticed that Vanellope was still sleeping. "She's cute when she's asleep, what, what am I saying" Taffyta said. "VANELLOPE, WAKE UP" Taffyta yelled as she woke up in a flash.

"What the heck was that for you shit" Vanellope said in anger. "It's time to wake up, now get your stupid clothing on before I get aggresive than I'm already am right now" Taffyta yelled out. "What are you a drill sergeant or something" Vanellope said.

"I'll have you know my father was in the Marines" Taffyta said. "No wonder you get so mad all the time, you got it from your dad's side" Vanellope said. "Quit playing around and start changing" Taffyta said as she got in Vanellope's face.

"Shut up" Vanellope said as she was changing. After a few minutes, Vanellope got changed and went into the bathroom. "Will you hurry up, I have to use the bathroom too" Taffyta said while knocking reapetedly on the door.

"Oh come on, I just got here" Vanellope said as she was brushing her teeth. "Other than some people, I need to fix my hair". "Take a chill pill and wait your turn" Vanellope said as she started brushing her hair. "YOU BETTER HURRY UP IN THERE" Taffyta said loudly for Vanellope to hear.

"Oh for the love of mercy" Vanellope said as she was still fixing her hair. After a few minutes, Vanellope came out of the bathroom with her hair fixed in her usual ponytail. "It's about time you came out of there, I been waiting a long time".

"It's only been 5 minutes, how long could that be" Vanellope said with anger as she walked away and sat on the bed. "By the way, make the bed for me, I don't feel like doing it myself" Taffyta said as she went into the bathroom.

"Now you're just being lazy" Vanellope said as she was fixing the pillows and covering the blanket over the bed. After Vanellope was finished with fixing the bed, Taffyta came out of the bathroom. "Let's go" Taffyta said. "Excuse me, are you even my mother" Vanellope said in frustration.

"I could be if I wanted too, now let's go Vanellope" she said in a raspy voice. "Kiss up" Vanellope said. "I heard that, now shut up and let's get going" Taffyta said as she grabbed the hotel card, then they both left their hotel room.

They met with the other girls, including Mrs. Daniels in the hotel lobby. "Ok class now that we're all here, we need to eat breakfast before we go, it's 7:30am so we got about 20 minutes, so let's go to the hotel diner" Mrs. Daniels said as she lead them to the diner.

"So how was your night with Jubileena" Vanellope said. "It was horrible, she kept yelling at me for no apparent reason, how was your night with Taffyta" Candlehead said. "It was worse, I wish we would've been partners". "I know" Candlehead said.

They got to the hotel diner that was a few hallways down from their rooms. Before they could sit down, Mrs. Daniels had something to say. "Class just to let you know, the school sent a check to the hotel to pay for the food here for one week, so grab whatever you want to eat, we leave in 20 minutes, so hurry" Mrs. Daniels said as she walked away to get some breakfast.

Vanellope went to the section where they had the pancakes and other sorts of food that they had. Vanellope grabbed 3 pancakes with some maple syrup on top, and some eggs with sausage. She then grabbed a small cup of hot chocolate and went back to her table.

"Ewww, you call that breakfast, this is breakfast" Taffyta said. "Big deal, all you have is hot strawberries with a side of, stupidity" Vanellope said. "Take back what you said right now". "Why don't you make me, Taffyta rottenfudge" Vanellope said in anger.

Then all of a sudden, Taffyta threw a hot strawberry at Vanellope's forehead. "Why you little shit, you threw a hot strawberry at me" Vanellope said as she threw a sausage into Taffyta's bra. "Ah ah, that's too hot, you'll pay for this" Taffyta said as she got up from her seat and ran off into the bathroom.

"Serves you right you strawberry thrower" Vanellope said as she was laughing. "Did you just threw a sausage at my friend" Jubileena said in anger. "I sure did" Vanellope said. "Nobody does that to my friend" Jubileena said as she grabbed Vanellope's collar shirt.

"Hey you leave her alone" Candlehead said as she pushed Jubileena to the ground. "Hey what did you do that for"Jubileena said with anger. "Nobody places a hand on my friend like that".

Taffyta got out of the bathroom and looked Vanellope in the eye with an agressive face. "If you place a hand on me, honestly you will regret it" Vanellope said. "This is for throwing the sausage at me" Taffyta said as she grabbed the hot strawberries and threw two of them at Vanellope.

"You know what, I'm not going to take this, I'm going to another table" Vanellope said as she went to another table. "Wait up Van" Candlehead said while following Vanellope. "See you later, vanellope von stupid" Taffyta said as she sat back down with Jubileena.

"What a jerk" Vanellope said as she took a bite of her pancakes. "I know, she's worse than Jubileena" Candlehead said as she was eating her pancakes as well.

After 20 minutes, it was now 7:50am. "Ok class, there is a bus waiting for us outside the hotel so let's get to disney world" Mrs. Daniels said. Vanellope and Taffyta along with the other girls got up from their seats and followed their teacher.

"I bet this bus is like the one we got off yesterday" Vanellope said. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't" Candlehead said.

They got outside and saw the exact same bus that dropped them off at the hotel yesterday evening. "I was right, we are going on the same bus, again" Vanellope said as she was laughing. "And I said maybe, doesn't mean I was wrong" Candlehead said while laughing along.

"Ok then, you all will have to sit with your partners again while on the bus" Mrs. Daniel said. "Bummer" Vanellope groaned. "I know how you feel Van" Candlehead said as she groaned as well.

They all got on the bus and sat with their usual partners. "Vanellope you're sitting near the window, but I will not" Taffyta said. "Why not". "Because I said so, now sit down already" Taffyta exclaimed. "Oh fine, whatever" Vanellope said as she sat on her seat, Taffyta did as well.

After a minute or two, the bus started to move away from the hotel. "I wonder how's it going to be singing in front of the audience for the 10th time since I've been in chorus" Vanellope said to herself. "Are you talking to yourself" Taffyta said while annoyed.

"Yes, I can't talk to you, do you got a problem with it". "Yes I do in fact, just shut up". "I don't have too, we could keep arguing all day, but that won't make a difference, now please leave me alone" Vanellope said as she looked out the window seeing the cars that were passing by.

"Whatever Vanellope" Taffyta said as she looked forward.

(1 hour later)

It was 8:50am and they all were at Disney World. "Before we get off this bus I have something to remind you guys about, remember you're here on this trip to represent our school and most importantly yourself, so I want you all to be on your very best behavior, ok class, let's go" Mrs. Daniels said as she got off the bus, then everyone else followed.

They all got off the bus and saw the big resort that was Disney World. "Alright people, follow me to the stage that's on the other side of the park. As they all were walking Vanellope checked out the sights that they had. "Wow, this place is huge" Candlehead said.

"I know, this place is even better than the san francisco great fair" Vanellope said while looking at the sights and the rides that they had, they even had characters from different movies walking around the resort. "The things that they have here" Vanellope said.

"I wish I could own this place" Candlehead said. "You wish" Jubileena said in a mean voice, Candlehead then did a raspberry at Jubileena. "The ditz these days" Jubileena said as she kept walking.

After 10 minutes of walking, they arrive at a stage that had many other performers that were singing to the audience. "Wow, what a full house, and I mean a full house, get it" Candlehead said. "I don't get it" Jubileena said. "I get it, good one Candlehead" Vanellope said as she started laughing.

"I'm sorry, but that's not funny at all" Taffyta said. "It is to me" Vanellope said. "Well can you be quiet". "Ok Mrs. Muttonfudge" Vanellope said while laughing. "Don't you ever call me that" Taffyta said in anger. "No problem, Mrs. Muttonfudge" Vanellope whispered.

After the performers left the stage, the audience was clapping. Then someone came on the stage. "Hello Disney World, welcome everyone from different places, I'm glad you could spare your time from working to hard to take a vacation here at Disney World Resorts. And we have a very special treat for all of you today. Will Mrs. Daniels come to the stage please" the man said as their teacher went on the stage to speak.

"You guys need to get to the back of the stage right now" the man said as they all walked back to the stage. They all were in the back of the stage and they all stood on the stands from the shortest person to the tallest person. "I'm sure you will enjoy these delightful high school students, I'll be right back to get them prepared so don't nobody go no where" Mrs. Daniels said as the audience started laughing to what she said.

"Ok class let's all give them a great performance here today, so let's get ready to sing sing sing" Mrs. Daniels said excitedly. "Sing, sing, sing was a swing dance music by Benny Goodman in the 1930s" Candlehead said. "That's right Candlehead, now let's give the audience a great performance that they will never forget" Mrs. Daniels said.

"Let's get this singing started" Vanellope said in a cheerful voice. "I'm way ahead of you" Candlehead said with excitement.

"Now without further ado, I would like to present you with, the Grant Mountain High School choir" Mrs. Daniels said as the stage curtains flew across. "Oh boy" Vanellope said as she got excited.

(Many songs later)

"And we hope that you enjoyed that wonderful performance from the grant high school choir" the man said as the audience clapped their hands and left the stage.

"I just have one thing to say to all of you students" she said in anger. "You did a great job singing for the audience out there, you are the best choir I ever had" Mrs. Daniels admitted cheerfully. "Well, let's get back to the hotel" she said as they followed her back to the bus.

"For another hour" Candlehead said. "I'll say" Vanellope giggled.

They all got back to the busses and sat in the same seats with there partners. "Today has been a very long day" Vanellope said. "No one cares" Taffyta said. "Hey you don't have to be rude about it, I was just saying" Vanellope said.

The bus started to move and they all left disney world.

While on the bus, Taffyta was think about something. "If I tell what would she say" she thought in her head. Then she fell asleep on Vanellope's shoulder. "Hey what's the big idea" Vanellope said in disgust. "Oh, ah, ewww, what was I doing on your shoulder, don't touch me" Taffyta said.

"I didn't touch you, you fell asleep on my shoulder and touched me" Vanellope said in defense. "Well please, don't touch me ever again" Taffyta said. "Hey you're the one who started it, so why don't you just admit that you landed on my shoulder" Vanellope said.

"Oh shut up, and stop talking. I need some quiet time" Taffyta said as she looked away. "Fine, but don't you ever blame me for things I didn't do" Vanellope said as she looked away as well. "Whatever".

An hour passed and they got back to the hotel. They all got off the bus and got into the hotel lobby.

"I have many things to say to you all right now about today's performance but other than that, you all did a very fantastic job today singing and representing our school. So in the mean time, do whatever you want in the hotel for the time being, but be back in your rooms by 12:00am, see you all later" Mrs. Daniels said as she went inside her hotel room.

"I'm going for lunch in the hotel diner, what about you Candlehead" Vanellope said. "Sure, I haven't eaten anything since this morning" Candlehead said as she and Vanellope were walking to the diner.

"Jube, how about we get something to eat" Taffyta said. "Sure why not" Jubileena said as they both were walking to the diner as well.

Vanellope and Candlehead got to the diner and grabbed a plate. "Well I consider this a buffet, how about you" Vanellope said. "Yeah this is more like a buffet" Candlehead giggled.

Vanellope grabbed a side of macaroni with a side of chicken fingers and a salad, while Candlehead grabbed some french fries with a side of salad. They went to a nearby table and sat down.

"I'm telling you, that was the best concert I had since the christmas concert we done last year" Candlehead said. "I know, at least we had a great time singing today, my voice was great" Vanellope said. "I know, my voice was even greater on that stage as well" Candlehead said.

"Oh please, both of your voices suck" Taffyta said. "Are you saying that I'm not a great singer in the chior" Vanellope said to Taffyta while turning her one hand into a fist. "Yes I'm saying that you're a terrible singer" Taffyta said.

"Well I'll have you know that I have been in the choir since I started out in 1st grade, so you shouldn't be talking" Vanellope said. "It doesn't matter, I'm still better than you at singing". "Taffyta why don't you just shut up and leave" Candlehead said.

"Stay out of this Candlehead, you'll regret it later than you think" Jubileena said with a serious face. "Shut up Jubileena, you can't speak to me that way. And I have a right to defend my friend" Candlehead said as she pushed Jubileena away.

"Right now, you are being a complete dumb ass donkey right now, you always have to brag about your pride at being the best of the best. In fact you always have been bragging" Vanellope yelled out. "Well at least I have better grades than you" Taffyta said.

"Better grades huh, I have every A in every class, so what are you complaining for" Vanellope said. "Nothing, it's just that I'm always better than you no matter what. And look at you, your a girl with no reputation" Taffyta said. "What do you mean by that Taffyta" Vanellope said with worry.

"It means that your the only lesbian in school, some people besides me call you names all because your a lesbian. Well guess what, I'm right about that comment I said" Taffyta yelled out. "You prick how dare you say that to me, clearly you haven't been raised right by your parents" Vanellope said as she grabbed her plate.

"Just for picking on me, I'm putting this on you" Vanellope said as she threw macaroni on Taffyta's shirt. "Why you little". "Just shut up Taffyta, I'm tired of you and your name calling, do you hear me" Vanellope yelled as she walked out, then Taffyta followed her out of the diner.

"Where do you think you're going" Taffyta yelled out. "I'm going back to the hotel room, and I swiped the card while you weren't looking" Vanellope said. "Why don't you just kill yourself for all I care, you don't belong in this world" Taffyta coldly said.

"You're going to regret saying that" Vanellope said as she swiped the card to the hotel room. "What are you doing" Taffyta said as she quickly got open the hotel room door before it closed on her. "It's clear that you don't want me around in this world, so I'm done with you" Vanellope said as she started to cry as she went in the bathroom and locked the door.

Taffyta kept banging on the door. "What are you doing, you bitch, get out here right now" Taffyta said. "Why don't you make me, you don't want me around so I'm over with you" Vanellope said as she threw her brush at the wall tile making it break.

"Vanellope please don't do this" Taffyta said. "Sorry but Vanellope doesn't exist no more" Vanellope yelled as she picked up a shard that was sharp as a knife. "Please Vanellope don't do this" Taffyta said as she started to cry a bit. "Taffyta you want me dead, so I'm dead to you right now" Vanellope said as she stabbed the sharp tile shard into her left arm.

"Please don't do this, I love you" Taffyta whispered out while crying. Vanellope kept stabbing and slicing her left arm with the tile shard till she lost consciousness.

Taffyta picked the lock and opened the door. She saw Vanellope knocked out and she quickly ran to her cell phone that was on the bed and called an ambulance. After she called for the ambulance, she ran back into the bathroom crying.

"Vanellope I'm so, so, sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me, but I'm sorry for causing you lots of pain" Taffyta said as she hugged the unconscious girl while crying her eyes out.

(At the hospital)

Taffyta was waiting outside with Candlehead, Jubileena, along with Mrs. Daniels and the rest of the girls.

Then the docter came out. "The good news is, she's going to be alright, she lost lots of blood while cutting herself, but she'll be fine in the morning" the docter said as he walked away.

"Taffyta, do you have anything to say to all of us right now about what happened" Candlehead said in anger. "Yes I do, it's my fault that I made Vanellope do what she done in our hotel bathroom, I'm sorry I done that, but when Vanellope wakes up, I'm going to make it up to her" Taffyta said with a sad face.

"You got that right you son of a bitch" Candlehead said in anger as she punched Taffyta in the face, then grabbed her by her collar shirt. "You listen to me, if you ever make Vanellope do a kind of act like this again, I will personally take pleasure of hurting you Taffyta Muttonfudge, do we understand each other" Candlehead said.

"Yes Candlehead, I understand" Taffyta said in a depressed face. "Good, because you're going to keep Vanellope company for tonight while she recovers" Candlehead said as she let go of Taffyta's collar shirt. Jubileena and the others didn't say a word to each other as they left the hospital.

"I better check on Vanellope" Taffyta said as she went into the hospital room. She got in the hospital room and saw Vanellope with bandages on her left arm.

Taffyta then started to get sad. "Vanellope, I know what you might think of me when you wake up, but I just want to say one thing" Taffyta said as she grew silent as tears dropped from her eyes.

"I'm sorry for all the bullying I done to you since the 9th grade, I'm also sorry for calling you lesbian all the time, and I'm sorry for all those rumors I started about you in the past. But most of all, I'm sorry for not revealing my secret to you, I know you will hate me but I just want to say another thing, I love you Vanellope Von Schweetz, I love you" Taffyta said as she kissed Vanellope's forehead.

"And I'm very sorry for everything I've done, I would do anything to take back all the painfull memories I gave you, I'm sorry" Taffyta said as she started crying tremendously.

As the hours went by, she stopped crying and fell asleep while sitting on a chair.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter, and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Recovering

**(Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. But anyways, here's chapter 4. And as always, I hope you enjoy it.)**

It was morning in the hospital as Taffyta was waking up to the sound of medical machinery. "Uh what a night" Taffyta said as she felt a crick in her neck as she got up from sitting down on the chair all night. Then she heard a sound coming from Vanellope.

"Uh what, where am I" Vanellope said as she was wide awake. "You're in the hospital" Taffyta said as she smiled. "How did I get here" Vanellope said while wondering. Then Taffyta remembered what happened last night. "Uh I don't know what happened" Taffyta said as she lied.

"Well whatever it was, I don't remember" Vanellope said as she got up. "What's this big bandage doing on my left arm" Vanellope said while looking at her bandages. "Oh you fell down and scraped your arms on something sharp on the floor" Taffyta said as she lied again.

"To prevent this from happening again, I can't tell her what happened last night" Taffyta said in her thoughts as she kept looking at Vanellope. "So where is everybody" Vanellope said as she was stretching her arms and legs. "My guess is their probobly at disney singing for the crowd again" Taffyta said.

"Well I'm guessing they gave me the day off" Vanellope said with a giggle. "They sure did" Taffyta said. Then the docter came in. "Oh hello, it's nice to see that you two are getting along, how does your arm feel Vanellope" the docter said nicely.

"Oh it's fine, I'm fine" Vanellope said nicely. "Well you're free to go Vanellope, have a nice day" the docter said as he grabbed the clipboard and went out the door. "Get changed, because today is going to be a good day" Taffyta said.

"And don't worry, I'll be waitng for you outside" Taffyta said as she opened the hospital room door. "Ok" Vanellope said as she got changed. As Vanellope was changing into her regular clothing, she heard a strange voice coming from inside her head.

"Why don't you just kill yourself for all I care, you don't belong in this world" the voice said in Vanellope's head. "Funny, I don't remember hearing that voice before" Vanellope said as she was getting changed. After getting changed, she went outside of the hospital room.

"Hi Taffyta" Vanellope said with a smile. "Hi Vanellope, you ready to go have some fun" Taffyta said as she smiled with joy. "I'm ready" she said with a smile. And with that, they both left the hospital.

They were outside of the hospital and were walking on the sidewalks not minding the people that were passing through. "So Taffyta, what are we going to do for the time being" Vanellope said. "Oh I don't know, what do you want to do" Taffyta said.

"How about we go shopping at the mall they have here in Orlando" Vanellope said in excitement. "Sure, we'll go" Taffyta said while walking next to Vanellope making sure she was ok.

"When we get there, what are we going to do" Vanellope said. "We're going to do some shopping" Taffyta said as she started to laugh. "What's so funny" Vanellope said as she was laughing along with Taffyta. "It's just, oh never mind" Taffyta said while laughing.

"You are too much" Vanellope said as she kept on laughing. "What do you want to shop for anyways" Taffyta said nicely. "How about we shop for bathing suits, or maybe some girly tank tops with skinny jeans, whatever you decide to do Taffyta".

"Ok, why don't we just look around and see what we want" Vanellope said in suggestion. "I can never think of that but that sounds great, let's just look around" Taffyta said. "I wonder how far do we have to go by walking, I wish we had a car" Vanellope said.

"How about I give you a piggy back ride" Taffyta smirked while smiling. "Oh sure, give me one right now" Vanellope said. "Ok" Taffyta said as she lift Vanellope and gave her a piggy back ride not minding the people that were walking by them.

"Ok Taffyta, I think I had enough of the piggy back rides for now" Vanellope said while giggling. "Oh come on, it's fun" Taffyta said as she started to run while carrying Vanellope. "Taffyta, ha, ha, ha, slow down" Vanellope said as she was laughing in excitement.

"Wow, you're not that heavy to carry" Taffyta said while she kept carry her. "Woah slow down" Vanellope said as Taffyta stopped. She then placed Vanellope on the ground. "Taffyta, that was great, but you have to be careful next time, I almost fell down" Vanellope said while her cheeks were red.

"Oh sorry about that, I'll be extra careful next time" Taffyta said as they approached the mall.

(In the mall)

"Wow, this place is huge, I would love to own me one of these places someday" Vanellope said. "If you do, how about lowering everything to one dollar" Taffyta giggled. "Like they will let me do such a thing like that Taffyta" Vanellope said.

"Hey, why don't we look at the bathing suits they have on sale" Taffyta said. "Sure thing, you're the boss" Vanellope said. "Ok then" Taffyta said as she grabbed Vanellope's hand and dragged her into the store. "No need to be pushy Taffyta" she said while giggling.

They got into the store and check out a bunch of bathing suits. "Wow, look at this one Taffyta" Vanellope said as Taffyta looked over Vanellope's bathing suit choice. "Whoa, that looks good, it's the color blue with stars that says Cali rocks" Taffyta said.

"Let me guess, your bathing suit is a". "You guessed right, it's a strawberry theme bathing suit. It even has white and pink stripes on it, just my type" Taffyta said as she was blushing. "Well this one is just my type" Vanellope said as she started blushing a bit as well.

"Gosh this bathing suit cost $20, do you want me to pay you back" Taffyta said. "No, no, you don't have to, I'll pay for yours, mines only cost $20 as well, so don't worry I'll pay for it" Taffyta said as she grabbed the bathing suit, then they went to a register.

Taffyta was in front of the register while Vanellope was beside her. "Are you in line miss" the cashier said. "I'm with her" Vanellope said. "She's with me" Taffyta said. "Oh sorry about that, that'll be $40" the cashier said as Taffyta gave the money.

"Have a nice day" the cashier said. "You too" Vanellope and Taffyta said at the same time. They got out of the clothing store and were looking at each other. "So what do you want to do next" Taffyta said. "How about we go back to the hotel, they have a pool out back, and it's perfectly warm outside" Vanellope said.

"That sounds like fun, sure let's go swimming then" Taffyta said as she grabbed Vanellope's bag. "Don't worry, I'll hold this for you" Taffyta said. "Aw you didn't have to be nice".

"No it's ok, I'll hold the bag for you" Taffyta said as she gripped both her and Vanellope's bag.

"Thanks". "You're welcome" Taffyta said with a smile. They both got out of the mall and were walking back to the hotel.

(At the hotel)

After a 20 minute walk, they got back to the hotel. "Well we're here, I wonder if Jubileena and the others are here" Taffyta said while looking around the hallway. "Nope, it looks like their all at disney world today, probably singing for the crowd as I said earlier" Taffyta said.

"Well sorry you missed a day" Vanellope said. "It's ok, I wanted to keep an eye on you while you were recovering". "Thanks for keeping an eye on me, I owe you one" Vanellope said. "You don't owe me anything, it's alright, I wanted to make sure you were ok, so I slept in a chair all night" Taffyta said.

"Tough break. Must've been uncomfortable" Vanellope said. "Believe me, it was uncomfortable" Taffyta said as she felt her neck. "I still feel that crick on my neck" Taffyta said as she slid the hotel room card to make the door open automatically. The door opened and they went inside their hotel room.

"Well we're here, now what" Vanellope said. "We change silly" Taffyta said as she touched Vanellope's nose making her blush. "I guess so" Vanellope said as she got her bathing suit out of the bag. "Who should get changed first".

"How about you" Taffyta said. "Ok" Vanellope said as she went inside the bathroom. Vanellope got in the bathroom. Then while changing into her bathing suit, she heard that same voice again. "Why don't you just kill yourself for all I care, you don't belong in this world" the voice said in her head.

"Why in the world would I be hearing a voice like that, it's sound like it's Taffyta's voice. Nah I'm over thinking it" Vanellope said as she changed into her bathing suit. She then came out of the bathroom. "Taffyta, how do I look, and please give me your honest opinion" Vanellope said.

Taffyta turned her head and she saw Vanellope in her cute bathing suit. "V, Vanellope, you, l, look, amazing" Taffyta said in a stuttering voice why blushing. "Why thank you" Vanellope said while blushing as well.

"Ok then, I better get changed as well" Taffyta said as she got changed. "Wow, she looks sexy with that bathing suit" Taffyta said as she was changing into her bathing suit.

After a few minutes, Taffyta was done and then she knocked on the door to get Vanellope's attention. "Vanellope, give me your honest opinion on how I look" Taffyta said as she came out of the bathroom. Then Vanellope was in a trance when she saw Taffyta in her bathing suit.

"Vanellope" Taffyta said while blushing. "What, what" Vanellope said as she got out of her trance. "Oh sorry about that, you look cute in that bathing suit" Vanellope admitted while blushing. "Well what should we do now" Taffyta said.

"Get in the pool, jinx" Vanellope and Taffyta said at the same time. "Let's have a good time" Taffyta said while she grabbed her towel, Vanellope grabbed her's as well. "Come on, let's get jumping" Taffyta said. "Ok, wait for me Taffyta" she said as she rushed out the back door of their hotel room that connected to the pool.

They were at the pool in the back of the hotel and Vanellope looked at the clear water. "It's clear, isn't it" Vanellope said. "It sure is, let's jump in" Taffyta said as she did a dive and landed perfectly in the pool. "Wait for me" Vanellope said as she did a dive as well.

"That was a good dive you done" Taffyta said. "Oh I could do better than that, can you" Vanellope said as she got out of the pool. "I sure can" Taffyta said as she got out as well.

Vanellope then jumped from the edge and did a front flip, and then she perfectly dove right in the pool. "That's how you dive" Vanellope said. "Ok then, let me try something" Taffyta said as she did a back flip off the edge and dove into the pool.

"Wow, that was a perfect dive, I can never do a back flip with a dive at the same time" Vanellope said. "Well practice is a great way to start" Taffyta said while getting out of the pool. Then all of a sudden, Vanellope splashed Taffyta. "Hey what was that for" Taffyta giggled out.

"Oh nothing" Vanellope said as she swam away while Taffyta was splashing her. "Come back here" Taffyta said as she jumped into the pool. "You're going to have to catch me Taffyta" she said as she stuck out her tongue and did a raspberry.

"Oh now you're going to get it" Taffyta said while swimming. "With pleasure" Vanellope said as she kept swimming away.

After an hour, Vanellope and Taffyta were tired. "Wow, swimming sure takes a punch on you" Taffyta said. "I know, what do you say we go inside our hotel room" Vanellope said. "Good idea" she said as she grabbed her towel and went inside, Vanellope followed after her.

They both got inside and were sitting on the bed with their bathing suits on. "Taffyta I need to ask you something" Vanellope said. "Ask me anything you want" Taffyta said with a smile on her face. "I just want to say, why are you being so nice to me" Vanellope said.

Taffyta stomach started to hurl. "Oh it's because, I want to Vanellope" she said as she got even more nervous. "Taffyta I know that's not the truth, so why don't you just tell me. You can tell me" Vanellope said while smiling. "Ok, you deserve the truth" Taffyta said as she was breathing in and out.

"The reason why I'm being so nice is that, I think, I think you're ok" Taffyta said. "You think I'm ok, what do you call ok in what word" Vanellope said. "You're ok as in, your cute" Taffyta said while blushing. "You think I'm cute" Vanellope said while blushing as well.

"Yes I do, and I admit that" she said. Vanellope stomach started to hurl. "So you think I'm cute. What else do you have to say about me" Vanellope said. "Oh what the heck, Vanellope I don't know how you can take this but" Taffyta said as she started to gulp.

"I like you". "What was that, I couldn't hear you" Vanellope said. "Uh, I like you, in fact I love you" Taffyta said while blushing making the surprised Vanellope blush. "You love me" Vanellope said. "I always have" Taffyta said as her heart was fluttering.

"Oh Vanellope, I love you" Taffyta said as she started leaning closer to Vanellope, then her lips were planted on hers. Taffyta then broke the kiss. "What did you just do" Vanellope said while blushing severely. "I kissed you, didn't I" Taffyta said.

Then Vanellope came closer to Taffyta and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips. "I love you Vanellope". "I love you two Taffyta" Vanellope said as she pecked Taffyta's lips aggressively. Then Taffyta placed Vanellope flat on the bed.

"What, are, you, doing, Taffyta" Vanellope said as she was still being kissed by Taffyta. "I'm sorry Vanellope, I just can't help myself, I love you too much" Taffyta said. "I love you too but". Taffyta was cutting Vanellope off by kissing her in a passionate way. "Mmh" Vanellope said.

(2 hours later)

Vanellope and Taffyta were changed into their clothing and were preparing to go to the hotel diner.

"I wonder if they're back from Disney by now" Taffyta said. "I'm sure they are back by now" Vanellope said. "Taffyta, that was amazing" Vanellope admitted. "I know it was" Taffyta said as she was in the bathroom fixing her hair.

Vanellope then heard a knock on the door. It was Candlehead and Jubileena. "Oh hi guys" Vanellope said. "Vanellope, glad you're feeling better" Candlehead said. "Where's Taffyta" Jubileena said nicely. "She's in the bathroom fixing her hair".

"Oh hello you guys" Taffyta said nicely as she was out of the bathroom. "Hello Taffyta, listen I'm sorry I punched you yesterday" Candlehead said. "It's ok Candles. I accept your apology" Taffyta said nicely. "Thanks" Candlehead said.

"Where are the others" Vanellope said. "Mrs. Daniels is in her hotel room along with everyone else" Jubileena said. "Well they must be tired" Vanellope said. "We were just wondering if you guys were going to head to the hotel diner with us" Candlehead said.

"We were going to go there anyways but what the heck, let's get going" Taffyta said as they all followed her out of her hotel room.

They were at the hotel diner and they each grabbed a plate. Vanellope grabbed some macaroni with a side of french fries, while Taffyta grabbed a salad with strawberries. Jubileena and Candlehead just grabbed some mashed potatoes with gravy only with country fried steak.

"So how was singing at disney today" Taffyta said. "Oh you missed a lot today, we we're allowed to spend 2 hours in the resort going on all the rides and stuff. What about you two" Jubileena said to Vanellope and Taffyta nicely.

"Oh we've been shopping a bit, and we came back to the hotel and went for a swim in the pool that's in the back of the hotel. "Well you had a great day at least, but there is something that me and Candlehead need to tell you" Jubileena said.

"What would that be" Vanellope said. "Me and Jubileena are a couple now" Candlehead said. "Come again" Taffyta said. "Me and Jubileena are a couple now" Candlehead said while blushing. "Well what a coincidence, me and Vanellope are a couple as well" Taffyta said. "Yeah I guess we are" Vanellope said while blushing.

"It just came to us, we were so angry about each other that we just blurted out our feelings to one another" Candlehead said. "What she said" Jubileena said as her cheeks were redder than usual.

An hour went by and they all were finished with eating their food, then they all went back to their hotel rooms.

"Well goodnight you guys" Candlehead said as she and Jubileena went into their hotel room. "Goodnight" Vanellope and Taffyta said at the same time as they went into their hotel room.

They were in their room and they placed their pj's on. "Well I had a great day, thanks for buying me the bathing suit" Vanellope said nicely. "You're welcome. Goodnight darling" Taffyta said as she kissed Vanellope on her lips. "Goodnight love" Vanellope said as she turned off her lights, Taffyta did the same with her lights. Then both of them drifted off to sleep.

**(Hope you enjoyed the chapter. And please review.)**


End file.
